The organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display products are widely used in mobile phones, digital video cameras, DVD players, personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptops, car audios, televisions and the like. At present, OLED products are mainly prepared through 9 mask steps.
In the OLED products, flexible OLED structures have been widely used. The method for manufacturing a flexible OLED structure involves the manufacture of an array substrate. However, the above manufacture of the array substrate involves at least lithography process of 9 masks, for example, the lithography process including respectively forming an active layer, two gate electrodes, a connection layer, a source electrode and a drain electrode, a planarization layer, an electrode layer, an spacer layer, and an spacer column.